


Do I need a reason?

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, excuse me but can we be kissing now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This isn’t a grand plan to distract me for some reason, is it? Because I will have you know that it’s going to take a lot more than a pretty face. Even your pretty face. Handsome face.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I need a reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://ninthrevolver.tumblr.com/image/29389865683), and my complete and utter weakness for Derek smiling (Stiles understands. It's his weakness, too). This has been updated and expanded slightly since it was posted on tumblr.

Stiles would be the first to admit that it’s still a little weird to see Derek wield a smile so freely and easily. 

“This isn’t a grand plan to distract me for some reason, is it? Because I will have you know that it’s going to take a lot more than a pretty face. Even your pretty face. Handsome face.” Stiles feels he needs to at least put the argument out there, even as Derek’s arms slide around his waist, his hands curving at the small of his back, like he’s trying to keep Stiles close. Which he is. “And even if you up the stakes. . .”

Stiles answers Derek’s movements, curling his hand around the side of Derek’s neck, the tips of his fingers brushing over the ridges of Derek’s spine. Beneath his hand he can feel Derek’s pulse quicken.

“Do I need a reason?” Derek asks. Stiles can feel Derek’s fingers rubbing small circles at his back, raising goosebumps underneath his t-shirt, and with each touch Stiles can feel his resolve--what little he had--weakening. Derek’s powers of persuasion have definitely evolved for the better since the days of threatening to tear Stiles apart limb from limb. He prefers this tactic so much more. “And _you_ should talk, red hoodie.”

You wouldn’t think it’s possible to blush while in the arms of a shirtless werewolf*, but it is. And Stiles can feel the heat flush his cheeks. Derek has a point, and there’s no hiding the fact that he did wear his hoodie for this very reason -- or a very close (kissing) cousin of this reason.

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles can’t stop his smile when Derek’s grin breaks wide.

And it only makes sense, then, that he leans in and meets Derek’s kiss. 

 

* Actually, you probably would. It does seem like something distinctly possible. Probable, even.


End file.
